


Viiltoja

by lehnsherry



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Blood Kink, Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, Knife Play, M/M, Set a few years after canon, Suomi | Finnish, Unhealthy Relationships, i will translate this into English asap, mention of kaz/inej - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: “Brekker”, Rollins sanoi, venyttäen nimeä tavalla, jota Kaz vihasi. Saaristolaisaksentti väänsi kirjaimia pehmeämmin, laiskemmin kuin Kazin oman huolella opetellun pääkaupungin murteen töksähtävä sävy. “En osannutkaan odottaa sinua tänään.”
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Pekka Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Viiltoja

**Author's Note:**

> Luin Six of Crowsin pitkästä aikaa uudestaan, ja muistin taas kuinka paljon rakastan Kazia. Mikäs sen parempi tapa osoittaa hellyyttä kuin heittää poika yhteen pahimman vihamiehensä kanssa :'D  
> Viimeistään [näiden täydellisten faceclaimien](https://lbardugo.tumblr.com/post/170063259175/stadwatch-sixofcrowsnet-heist-relationships) näkeminen teki selväksi, että pakkohan minun on jotain tästä parituksesta kirjoittaa.
> 
> Varokaa: angstia, vaikeita tunteita, epätervettä suhdetta, kivuliasta seksiä sekä veitsileikkejä!
> 
> Tämä sijoittuu muutamaa vuotta Crooked Kingdomin jälkeen ja on jonkinlainen AU, jossa Rollins on jäänyt Ketterdamiin ja johtaa edelleen Dime Lionsia. Yritin kovasti pitää tämän K-15 -tasoisena, mutta eipä siitä taaskaan tullut mitään. :')

Tiili toisensa perään, askel askeleelta, lyönti kerrallaan. Niin Kaz Brekker oli aikonut tuhota Pekka Rollinsin.

Hän ajaisi alas Rollinsin jengin ja irrottaisi tämän raudanlujan otteen Ketterdamin alamaailmasta. Hän ottaisi Rollinsilta kaiken mitä tämä rakasti, kaikki ihmiset, kaiken rahan, kaiken Rollinsin omaisuuden. Kaz ottaisi ja ottaisi ja ottaisi kunnes Rollinsin ylimielisyys ja raukean rauhallinen vaarallisuus muuttuisi tuhkaksi tämän käsissä ja tämän virneet sulaisivat epätoivon irveeksi.

Niin Kaz oli ajatellut, jokaikinen päivä Jordien kuoleman jälkeen. Se ajatus oli kantanut hänet kaikkien vaikeuksien läpi, auttanut häntä matkalla kaupungin alhaisimmasta katurotasta kunnioitettavan ja kasvavan jengin vahvimmaksi luutnantiksi ja lopulta sen johtajaksi. Kaz oli joutunut valehtelemaan ja tappelemaan, vuotamaan verta ja vuodattamaan sitä, mutta kaiken sen hän oli kestänyt Rollinsin epätoivoiset kasvot mielessään.

-

“Brekker”, Rollins sanoi, venyttäen nimeä tavalla, jota Kaz vihasi. Saaristolaisaksentti väänsi kirjaimia pehmeämmin, laiskemmin kuin Kazin oman huolella opetellun pääkaupungin murteen töksähtävä sävy.

“En osannutkaan odottaa sinua tänään.” Rollins työnsi tuoliaan taaksepäin pöytänsä äärestä ja kääntyi puolittain Kaziin päin. Pitkät pullonvihreisiin housuihin verhotut jalat asettuivat röyhkeän leveään asentoon ja Rollins pyyhkäisi otsalle valahtaneen punaisen hiussuortuvan syrjään. Vale kimmelsi miehen vaaleissa silmissä leikkisänä ja pilkkaavana.

Viime kuukausina Kaz oli pistäytynyt Rollinsin huoneistossa Safiiripalatsin yläkerrassa lähes jokaisena perjantai-iltana. Hän tuli niin myöhään, ettei kukaan pannut hänen tuloaan merkille, kaikki asiakkaat alakerrassa olivat jo sen verran humalassa ja uhkapelien lumoissa, ettei kellään ollut ylimääräistä huomiota tuhlattavaksi takahuoneisiin livahtavaan varjoon. Hänellä oli vartio mukanaan, Anika ja Pim ja muutamia muita, mutta heidät saattoi jättää saliin putsaamaan Rollinsin asiakkaita. Rollinsin omat miehet tunsivat Kazin, ja vaikka heistä moni kantoi hänelle edelleen kaunaa eikä heistä kukaan varmastikaan luottanut häneen, ei heistäkään kukaan yrittänyt estää hänen yksinäistä, verkkaista kulkuaan yläkertaan.

Kovasta yrityksestä huolimatta Kaz ei ollut koskaan oppinut liikkumaan kokonaan ääneti niin kuin hänen Aaveensa, mutta vaikka hän olisikin, hänestä tuntui että Rollins olisi silti jotenkin aistinut hänen tulonsa. Hän jätti tarkoituksella silloin tällöin tulematta, ihan vain pitääkseen Rollinsin varpaillaan ja pakottaakseen tämän talsimaan kaupungin läpi Kazin omalle klubille jos mieli nähdä häntä. Tänään hän ei viitsinyt pysyä poissa, ei voinut estää jalkojaan tuomasta häntä tänne, ja se kiusasi häntä tuhottoman paljon.

“Näytät tavallistakin vihaisemmalta”, Rollins jatkoi naureskellen ja kääntyi viimein kokonaan Kazin puoleen. Hän laski kätensä reisilleen ja naputteli housujensa kangasta sormillaan, olevinaan kovinkin hajamielisesti, mutta Kaz tiesi Rollinsin ohjaavan katsetta tahallaan. Kaz silmäilikin hetken Rollinsin vahvoja reisiä joille tämä epäilemättä halusi hänen istahtavan ja tämän suuria, työn ja tappelujen arpeuttamia käsiä. Kynnet oli leikattu siististi lyhyiksi, mutta Kaz tiesi niiden silti sattuvan jos Rollins painaisi ne hänen ihoonsa.

Takkinsa Rollins oli hylännyt naulakkoon oven viereen ja paitahihasillaan hän näytti liiankin rennolta. Hihat hän oli käärinyt kyynärpäihin, ja Kaz saattoi nähdä käsivarsien ihon olevan lähes yhtä kalpea kuin Kazin oma. Huoneen himmeässä valaistuksessa haalean oranssit ihokarvat Rollinsin vahvoilla käsivarsilla näyttivät normaalia tummemman kultaisilta, ja Kaz halusi potkaista itseään, koska huomasi sen.

“Olet tavallistakin sokeampi”, Kaz kommentoi ja otti viimeiset askeleet huoneen poikki, pysähtyen Rollinsin eteen. Kävelykeppi kopisi epämiellyttävän kovaan ääneen puulattiaa vasten, eikä Kaz voinut olla pohtimatta, vastustiko Rollins mattoja juuri sen takia, että halusi kuulla Kazin lähestyvän, halusi nauttia kaikin aistein siitä vaivalloisuudesta, jota liikkuminen Kazilta vaati.

“Niinkö”, Rollins virkkoi hymyillen ja ojensi kätensä. Pitkät sormet kietoutuivat yllättävän nopeasti ja tiukasti Kazin kävelykepin ympärille ja nykäisivät sen hänen otteestaan.

Kaz naurahti kylmästi ja antoi Rollinsin viedä kepin ja asettaa sen nojalleen pöytää vasten. Tarvittaessa hän ylettäisi kyllä nappaamaan sen takaisin ja iskemään sillä Rollinsia kasvoihin yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä. Siinä murtuisi ehkä muutakin kuin nenä. Mitään hätää ei ollut.

"En kaadu syliisi vaikka veisit keppini", Kaz sanoi hiljaa, asettaen kätensä kuitenkin Rollinsin olalle ottamaan hiukan tukea. Nahkahansikkaan ja paidankankaan läpikin Rollins tuntui lämpimältä. Hän oli aina käynyt kuumana kuin helvetin tuli, siinä missä Kaz itse oli kylmä kuin hauta. Siinä suhteessa tässä tuntuikin olevan enemmän järkeä kuin mitenkään muuten; ainakin sillä tavoin he sopivat yhteen.

"Etkö?" Rollins virnisti ja tarttui puolestaan Kazin lanteisiin, suuret kädet aavistuksen verran liian kovaa puristaen.

-

Rollinsin makuuhuone oli kätevästi työhuoneen vieressä, ja sinne he päätyivät tänäänkin, niin kuin melkein joka kerta tavatessaan.

Paljaan ihon kosketus hänen omallaan sai Kazin vieläkin värisemään ja näkemään mielessään ruumiiden loputtoman meren, tuntemaan kuolleen ja rokon paukamista röpelöisen ja niljakkaan ihon muiston omaa ihoaan vasten. Enää tunne ei kuitenkaan saanut häntä oksentamaan tai menettämään tajuntaansa, se vain nosti palan kurkkuun ja lähetti kylmiä väreitä juoksemaan pitkin hänen selkäänsä.

"Olet kireä kuin viulunkieli, Brekker", Rollins kuiskasi Kazin kaulaa vasten painaessaan sille märkiä suudelmia. "Voisin melkein luulla, ettet pidä tästä."

 _En minä pidäkään,_ Kaz sanoi mielessään itselleen samalla, kun kiskoi Rollinsin irti kaulastaan suudellakseen tätä. _Vihaan tätä ja sinua ja meitä._

Rollinsin leuan ja poskien kullanoranssi sänki raapi Kazin kasvoja suudelman syventyessä, ja tämän suu maistui tupakalta, viskiltä ja unohdukselta. Kaz antoi itsensä hukkua suudelmaan ja Rollinsin tulikuumaan kosketukseen tämän käsien työntyessä hänen paitansa alle ja kartoittaessa arpista ihoa. Rollinsin tumma, savuinen tuoksu täytti hänen nenänsä ja teki hengittämisestä vaikeaa. _Vihaan tätä, ja vihaan itseäni siksi, että kuitenkin haluan sinua._

"Haluan kaataa sinut tähän alleni", Rollins sanoi Kazin huulia vasten, hengittäen suudelmien jäljiltä raskaasti. Vihreissä silmissä paloi raivokas tuli, vaikka huulia venyttikin laiska, omahyväinen virne. "Ja naida sinua niin, että koko Safiiripalatsi kuulee kuinka huudat."

Kaz näykkäsi Rollinsin alahuulen hampaidensa väliin ja puri niin, että maistoi verta. "Ja minä haluan ryöstää Ravkan kruununjalokivet ja tyhjentää itse Ghezenin taivaalliset kassakaapit. Emme aina saa haluamaamme."

Rollins nauroi Kazin rienaukselle ja nuolaisi verta huuleltaan ennen kuin noro ehti valua leualle.

"Pyhät sentään, Brekker", hän murahti ja kiskaisi Kazin aivan kiinni itseensä. Kazin huono jalka varoitti nopeasta liikkeestä kivunsäväyksellä, mutta se unohtui pian heidän lanteidensa painuessa yhteen. Rollins oli kova ja kuuma ja suuri häntä vasten, ja huolimatta sanoistaan Kaz ei voinut väittää, etteikö Rollinsin tarjous kuulostanut hyvältä. Hän huokaisi ja antautui taas suudeltavaksi, siirtäen samalla kätensä Rollinsin niskasta tämän kravatille. Solmu aukeni nopeasti, ja kultainen solmioneula sujahti tottuneesti Kazin hihaan.

Joskus Rollins huomasi Kazin vievän niitä, mutta yleensä ei. Hänellä oli niitä työpöytänsä lukitussa laatikossa peltirasiallinen, tarkasti laskettuna kuusitoista solmioneulaa, viisi sormusta ja kaksi taskukelloa. Rollins ei näyttänyt kaipaavan niitä, vaan osti vain aina Kazin viemän korun tilalle uuden, entistä kirkkaammin kimaltavan. Silloin tällöin Rollins kutsui häntä variksen sijaan pikku harakaksi, ja nauroi Kazin nyrpeälle ilmeelle niin remakasti ettei edes huomannut Kazin sujauttavan entistä röyhkeämmin taskuunsa kalliita mustekyniä, kolikoita ja muita arvoesineitä Rollinsin työpöydältä vähintään yhtä nopeaan tahtiin kuin karaistuneet korttihait ässiä hihaansa Safiirin alakerran pelisalissa.

"Mitä sinä kaikilla minun aarteillani oikein teet?" Rollins hymähti ja alkoi puolestaan avata Kazin vyötä. Tällä kertaa hän huomasi neulan katoamisen, eikä se ollut mikään ihme, sillä Kazin tavallisesti vakaat kädet tärisivät tänään. Ensi kerralla hänen täytyisi varastaa jotakin isompaa ja aivan Rollinsin nenän edestä; mies ei saisi luulla, että Kaz oli menettämässä teränsä.

"Mitä luulet minun tekevän?"

Rollins naurahti siirtyessään Kazin housunnappien kimppuun.

"Kuulemani mukaan ostat niillä pikkutyttöjä ja syöt heidät."

Kaz nojautui takaisin suudeltavaksi ja antoi Rollinsin liu'uttaa housut pois päältään. Hänen hansikoidut kätensä kulkivat Rollinsin harteilta tämän punaiseen tukkaan ja tukistivat, eivät liian kovaa, mutta melkein. Kaz tunnettiin likaisista käsistään ja pahoista teoistaan, mutta aina silloin tällöin hänestä liikkuvat huhut olivat melkein tarpeeksi hulluja ollakseen hauskoja.

"En sentään. Minä vain sulatan ne ja valan niistä hienoja tikareita. Silloin tällöin maljoja uhrimenoja varten, jos mieleni oikein tekee juoda vähän pikkutytön verta."

"Älä kerro mille jumalalle uhraat, en halua tietää", Rollins nauroi Kazin alkaessa puolestaan riisua häntä. Solmio löysi tiensä sängyn viereen lattialle, ja pian sen jälkeen Rollinsin liivi, kauluspaita ja henkselit seurasivat perässä. Kaz työnsi miehen housut alas tämän lanteilta ja pakotti itsensä koskemaan kuumaan ihoon, vaikka se samaan aikaan kuvotti häntä ja tuntui niin hyvältä, että sen täytyi olla syntistä.

Ei hän rukoillut mitään jumalaa eikä hän uhrannut kenenkään alttarilla. Kaz Brekkerin jumalat olivat Ahneus ja Kuolema, ja ne seurasivat häntä pyytämättäkin.

-

Rollins hengitti raskaasti ja painoi paljailla kämmenillään polttomerkkejä Kazin lanteille Kazin liikkuessa tämän yllä. Hiki valui noroina hänen selässään ja ohimoillaan, ja Rollins tuntui liian suurelta, _sattui_ niin että Kaz halusi huutaa. Jalka teki taas tiettäväksi, että hän maksaisi rajuista liikkeistään matkallaan kotiin, mutta Kaz ei välittänyt. Hän ansaitsisi sen, aivan kuten hän ansaitsi Rollinsin kynnet, jotka pureutuivat hänen ihoonsa ja tämän silmien polttavan katseen, joka repi häntä vähintään yhtä kipeästi.

Hänellä oli yhä päällään paita, sukat ja sukkanauhat sekä hansikkaat, mutta silti Kaz tunsi olevansa kokonaan paljas. Hän puri huultaan ja nousi ylös polviensa varaan ottaen tukea Rollinsin reidestä takanaan, ja pudottautui takaisin alas rajummin kuin ennen. Rollins kirosi ja vastasi liikkeeseen vahvalla työnnöllä, eikä Kaz voinut tukahduttaa kurkustaan purkautuvaa vaimeaa äännähdystä. Se oli kuin haavoittuneen eläimen valitus, kivulias ja liian rehellinen.

Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta Jordieta, sitä millainen inho ja kauhu veljen kasvoilta kuvastuisi jos hän näkisi Kazin nyt. Jordie ei pystyisi käsittämään miten Kaz saattoi antaa kaikista ihmisistä juuri heidät pettäneen ja Jordien kuoleman aiheuttaneen miehen tehdä itselleen tällaista.

Ei Kaz itsekään sitä käsittänyt, vain sen että oli oikeastaan kätevää, kun nautinnon ja rangaistuksen saattoi saada samasta osoitteesta ja niin käsittämättömän halvalla. Hän vihasi itseään joka kerta tullessaan tähän taloon, joka kerta antaessaan Rollinsin koskettaa itseään, joka kerta nauttiessaan siitä.

Rollinsin katse poltti, ja Kaz sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Ei se ollut pakenemista, välttelyä vain.

Rollins ei pitänyt kummastakaan.

"Katso minuun, Brekker", hän murahti ja työntyi entistä rajummin ylös Kaziin, niin kovaa että tuntui kuin kaikki ilma olisi sysätty ulos hänen keuhkoistaan. Hän yritti nousta pois ja vetäytyä kauemmas, mutta yhtäkkiä ote hänen kehollaan oli rautainen ja piti hänet tiukasti paikoillaan.

"Vai kuvitteletko mieluummin olevasi jossain aivan muualla? Pikku Aaveesi kanssa ehkä?"

Kazin silmät välähtivät auki, ja yhtä nopeasti kuin hän riuhtaisi toisen Rollinsin kourista pois iholtaan, hän myös vetäisi sukanvarrestaan kapean terän ja painoi sen Rollinsin kurkulle.

"Sinulla ei ole oikeutta puhua hänestä", hän sähähti, ääni jäisenä kuin pohjoisen Fjerdan ikuinen talvi.

Inej, hänen Aaveensa, oli parempi kuin tämä. Inejiä ei voinut tahrata tällaisessa tilanteessa, ei sellainen mies kuin Pekka Rollins. Terä painui ihoa vasten Rollinsin hengittäessä raskaasti, ja yksinäinen veripisara kohosi pintaan.

"Hänkö on niin puhdas?" Rollins naljaili, vasen käsi yhä Kazin lannetta pidellen. Oikean Kaz painoi patjaan ja puristi rannetta niin kovaa, että tunsi luiden nitisevän toisiaan vasten. Rollins kohotti kulmiaan ja virnisti, ja ilmeestä näki, että hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan Inejin menneisyyden ilotalossa; arvatenkin hän kuvitteli tietävänsä kaiken myös Kazin ja Inejin suhteesta.

Totuus oli, että silloin harvoin kun Inej seilasi Ketterdamin satamaan ja vietti siellä kauemmin kuin laivan uudelleenvarustamiseen tarvittavat muutamat tunnit, hän tuli aina Kazin luokse. Hän tuli, mutta ei siksi, että he olisivat jakaneet ne hetket tällä tavalla. Ei, Kaz ei ollut koskaan kyennyt antamaan sitä hänelle, eikä Inej ollut pitkään aikaan enää pyytänytkään.

Hänellä oli yhä oma huoneensa klubin ullakolla, mutta tätä nykyä hän käpertyi Kazin sänkyyn, ja siinä he sitten olivat, kuin vanha aviopari. Kumpikin omalla puolellaan, niin kovin lähellä mutta silti erillään, toisiaan rakastaen mutta koskematta. Ehkä jonakin päivänä Kaz pystyisi siihen, pystyisi olemaan Inejille se, mitä nainen häneltä tarvitsisi. Ehkä jonakin päivänä he voisivat antaa toisilleen rauhaa ja läheisyyttä ja lihallistakin rakkautta, ellei heistä jompikumpi ehtisi sitä ennen tapattaa itseään, elleivät he ehtisi kasvaa liian erilleen.

Se ei kuitenkaan kuulunut Pekka Rollinsin tapaisille saastaisille ihmisen pukuun verhoutuneille otuksille. Sellaisilla ei ollut _oikeutta._

"Aaveellani ei ole mitään tekemistä tämän kanssa", Kaz sanoi ja liu’utti terää Rollinsin kaulaa pitkin. Sitä seurasi ohut punainen viiva, mutta hän ei painanut niin kovaa, että veri olisi todella alkanut vuotaa.

“Jos niin tahdot, pikku varikseni”, Rollins hymisi ja katsoi Kaziin uudenlainen kiilto silmissään, jotenkin kuumeinen ja kiihkeä. Olivat he ennenkin purreet ja raapineet ja lyöneet toisiaan sängyssä ja sen ulkopuolella, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Kaz oli tuonut veitsen aivan näin lähelle Rollinsin kurkkua. Heikompi mies olisi yrittänyt pyristellä pois tai rukoilla henkensä puolesta, mutta Rollins vain jatkoi hymyilemistä. Hän tuntui aivan yhtä kovalta kuin muutamaa hetkeä aiemmin kun he olivat vielä olleet kehojensa liikkeen vietävinä kumpikin. Se rytmi oli nyt pysähtynyt, mutta kun Kaz kokeellisesti liikkui kevyesti ylös alas ja samalla hipaisi veitsellään Rollinsin aataminomenaa, mies ähkäisi ja puski häntä vasten vähintään yhtä suurella innolla kuin ennen tätä välikohtausta.

“Tällaisestako sinä pidät?” Kaz naurahti, antaen tumman kehräävän sävyn värjätä äänensä. Tässä oli uusi heikkous, joka saattaisi antaa hänelle aivan uudenlaista valtaa Rollinsiin. Jos hän saisi näin helpon tavan pitää veistä tämän kurkulla heikkona hetkenä, kun Rollins olisi intohimon kourissa ja suojaton… no, se saattaisi kääntää tilanteen Kazin hyväksi.

"Pidät itsekin", Rollins huomautti ja irrotti viimein otteensa Kazista vain viedäkseen kätensä Kazin reisien väliin ja hyväilläkseen häntä, kunnes Kazkin oli taas aivan samassa tilassa kuin ennen keskeytystä.

Kaz myönsi nyökäten ja alkoi taas liikkua. Ensin rytmi oli epätasainen, mutta kun hän päästi irti Rollinsin ranteesta ja nojautui raskaammin tämän ylle, siitä tuli taas sujuvampaa. Kaz nosti hetkeksi terän Rollinsin iholta ja liu’utti sen sijaan peukaloaan syntyneen haavan yli, hieroi verta ihoon tummaksi merkiksi.

“Älä kuvittele voivasi nyt keksiä mitään fiksua”, Rollins varoitti, ja he vaihtoivat haastavan katseen.

He olivat jo liian kauan olleet tasoissa, aina toistensa kannoilla niin, ettei kumpikaan saanut todellista etumatkaa. Heidän jenginsä olivat tätä nykyä paremmissa väleissä, mutta henkilökohtaiset kaunat heidän välillään vain kasaantuivat. Kaz vihasi Rollinsia Jordien takia, ja Rollinsin täytyi vihata Kazia, ei ehkä yhtä paljon, mutta yhtä vahva pakkomielle hänelläkin oli. Hän myös tiesi Kazin pehmeästä puolesta, tiesi ettei Kaz ollut täysin häikäilemätön vaikka sellaista teeskentelikin. Maaseudulla Rollinsin lomahuvilassa onnellisena yhä edelleen asustava pikku Alby oli siitä elävä ja hengittävä todiste.

“Jos aikoisin viiltää kurkkusi, en tekisi sitä näin”, Kaz lupasi valheellisen pehmeästi. Ei - hän tiesi hyvin Rollinsin pitävän tyynyjensä alla tikaria ja pistoolia, ja jos hän toimisi nyt, Rollinsilla olisi kyllä aikaa vetää niistä toinen esille ja tehdä Kazista selvää ennen kuin vuotaisi kuiviin. Puukkotappelusta tällaisessa tilanteessa heistä kumpikaan ei jäisi henkiin, eikä sellainen kuulunut Kazin suunnitelmiin.

Rollins nauroi ja tarttui Kazin käteen, vieden sen kaulaltaan alemmas. Hän painoi veitsen terän ja Kazin yhä hansikoidun käden rinnalleen, missä Kaz tunsi hansikkaankin läpi hänen sydämensä villin sykkeen. Sillä kohdalla oli jo jonkin vanhan arven vaalea häivä, mutta pian se hukkuisi uusien haavojen sekaan.

“Jos aiot leikellä kunnolla, soisin sinun tekevän sen kohtaan, josta se ei näy. Minua ei suuremmin huvita huomenna selitellä tätä kenellekään.”

Kiilto miehen silmissä oli yhä kuumeinen ja tarvitseva, ja Kaz tunsi huultensa taipuvan ilkeään hymyyn, siihen karmeimpaan josta hän oli kaupungin alamaailmassa kuuluisa. Veitsi upposi ihoon sulavasti kuin voihin; se oli lempeää terästä, niin terävä että sillä voisi tappaa naurettavan helposti ja lähes kivuttomasti. Uhri ei heti edes tuntisi nopeaa viiltoa. Nyt Kaz ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla nopea, vaan hän nautti liikkeen hitaudesta ja Rollinsin hengityksen värinästä allaan.

Verta pisaroi veitsen terälle ja valui hitaana norona lakanoihin, ja Kaz tunsi omankin hengityksensä tihenevän. Hän ei yleensä juurikaan nauttinut väkivallasta vaan lähinnä vain hyödyistä, joita sen tekeminen hänelle toi, mutta tämä oli erilaista. Esiin pisaroiva veri oli kaunista, kuin rubiineja, ja ihon rikkomisen tuoma vallan tunne humisi korvissa kuin valtava, raivokas koski. Tällaistako se olisi, sitten kun Kaz olisi viimein voitanut? Istuisiko hän silloinkin Rollinsin yllä ja katsoisi alas tämän tuskaisiin kasvoihin raastaessaan tämän kappaleiksi?

Rollins veti Kazin tiukemmin itseään vasten ja käytti toista kättään puristaakseen hänen varttaan tiukasti, tavalla jonka hän oli oppinut Kazilta itseltään ja jonka tiesi ajavan hänet lähes hulluuden partaalle.

“Mitä ajattelit kaivertaa minuun, nimesikö?” Rollins huohotti. Tavallisesti kalpeille kasvoille oli noussut syvempi puna kuin Kaz oli niillä koskaan ennen nähnyt, ja sanojen välissä hän puri huultaan kuin olisi joutunut taistelemaan ollakseen vaikertamatta ääneen.

“Dregsien tunnuskuvan”, Kaz naljaili kasvot huolellisesti peruslukemilla ja aloitti toisen viillon, nauttien Rollinsin terävästä henkäisystä. Se ei ollut totta; hänen omaa käsivarttaan tatuointina korostava varis ja malja olisi ollut liian yksityiskohtainen kaiverrettava, ja lopputulos olisi muistuttanut enemmänkin pikkulapsen sotkuista liitupiirrosta kuin sopivasti halventavaa väärän jengin symbolia Dime Lionsien johtajan iholla.

Rollins nauroi, vaikkakin katkonaisemmin ja hengästyneemmin kuin aikaisemmin. “Kaikin mokomin, pikku varis.”

Hänkään tuskin uskoi Kazin aikovan julistaa omistushalua aivan sellaisella tavalla, mutta oli silti outoa, että hän antoi Kazin tehdä mitä halusi terävällä veitsellä ja omalla ihollaan. Tästä kulmasta hän olisi voinut nähdä mitä Kaz teki, jos vain olisi taivuttanut päätään hiukan epämukavasti, mutta Rollins piti polttavan katseensa Kazin kasvoissa ja kehossa tämän käsien sijaan. Se oli vain luottamuksen irvikuva, mutta silti siinä oli jotakin päihdyttävää.

Toki hän olisi voinut kirjoittaa nimensä. ‘Kaz’ olisi ollut sopivan lyhyt, mutta nimi olisi näyttänyt naurettavan röyhkeältä siinä Rollinsin sydämen päällä, ajanut samaa asiaa kuin koukeroisin kirjaimin tatuoitu rakastetun nimi. Jokin ajatuksen totaalisessa mauttomuudessa viehätti Kazia, mutta pieni ääni hänen tajunnassaan kuiskasi, että hän voisi samantien kirjoittaa ‘Jordie’, jos joku nimi täytyi valita. Rollins tuskin muistaisi mitä se merkitsi, mutta hänen rinnaltaan se tuijottaisi syyttävästi Kazia aina, kun hän päätyi tällaiseen tilanteeseen, aina kun hän antoi Rollinsin häpäistä kehonsa kosketuksellaan. Olisi Kazille aivan oikein nähdä se nimi nautinnonkyynelten läpi, puoliavoimin silmin ja huippua lähestyessään vaikerrustaan niellen, siinä olisi viehättävän makaaberia ironiaa.

Kaz tuhahti ajatuksilleen ja liikutti lantiotaan pyörivin liikkein, lähes hajamielisesti, samalla kun viilsi Rollinsin rintaan yksinkertaista tukkimiehen kirjanpitoa. Rollins saisi myöhemmin vaivata päätään pohtiessaan, mitä Kaz oikein laski, ja Kazille se olisi omanlaisensa muistutus.

Jokainen viilto sai Rollinsin hengittämään raskaammin ja kiskomaan Kazia rajummin ylös ja sitten takaisin häntä vasten. Kun viimeinen punainen juova lopulta päättyi aivan herkän nännin viereen, Rollins kirosi ja riuhtaisi Kazin alas, suuteli häntä väkivaltaisesti ja piteli häntä paikoillaan tullessaan viimein syvälle hänen sisälleen. Inhon väristys ravisteli Kazia sisintä myöten, mutta siitäkin huolimatta hän tunsi olevansa itsekin lähellä, enää viimeistä sysäystä vailla.

Veitsi oli yhä Kazin kädessä, valmiina viiltämään ja haavoittamaan, mutta hän ei vastustellut Rollinsin kieräyttäessä heidät ympäri ja painaessa hänet lakanoihin. Sänky nitisi liitoksissaan ja Rollins hengitti työntöjen tahdissa äänekkäästi, eikä enää tarvittu montakaan rajua liikettä kunnes Kaz seurasi Rollinsia rajan yli intohimosta hetkelliseen suloiseen unohdukseen. Hän muisti kyllä hämärästi millainen inhon ja katumuksen meri häntä sen toisella puolella aina odotti, mutta juuri nyt Rollinsin rinnalta putoili hiljakseen punaisia pisaroita Kazin kasvoille, ja ne tuntuivat lämpimiltä kuin lempeä kesäsade, maistuivat tahmean raudan maun läpi makeilta kuin nektari.

-

“Yksitoista”, Rollins laski seistessään korkean ja kapean peilin edessä huoneen toisella puolella. Hän irvisti pyyhkiessään viillot puhtaaksi viskiin kastetulla liinalla. “Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?”

Kaz vain loi häneen kyllästyneen katseen vetäessään mustia housujaan takaisin päälleen. Rollins nauroi.

“No, eipä sen niin väliä. Sain mitä halusin, niin kuin sitten kai sinäkin.” Hän peitti viillot puhtaalla siteellä ja teippasi sen huolellisesti paikalleen. Eihän toki sopinut, että haavat vuotaisivat ja pilaisivat jonkin hänen naurettavista vihreistä silkkipaidoistaan.

Oliko Kaz saanut mitä halusi, siitä sopisi keskustella jokin toinen kerta. Nyt Rollinsin katse tuntui Kazin iholla painavalta kuin kallio, ja hän tunsi edelleen kosketuksen niljakkaita haamuja kaikkialla ihollaan ja epämiellyttävää kosteutta valumassa reittään pitkin. Paha olo pyörteili vatsanpohjassa loputtomana pyörteenä, juuri siinä missä vielä hetki sitten oli ollut vain lämpimänä vellovaa himoa. Ehtisiköhän hän ulos kadulle ennen kuin oksentaisi?

Kaz pyyhki veren veitsen terältä ja kasvoiltaan Rollinsin kalliisiin satiinilakanoihin. Pieni veitsi sujahti tutun paikkansa sijaan housuntaskuun, jottei Rollins näkisi, missä Kaz sitä yleensä piti. Hän poimi takkinsa lattialta ja veti sen päälleen. Kengät lojuivat lattialla kaukana toisistaan, ja Kaz nieli kirouksen kumarrellessaan nostellakseen niitä huonon jalan valittaessa yhä tuntuvammilla kipupiikeillä.

Rollins tuli hänen taakseen Kazin sitoessa kengännauhoja, ja kun hän nousi pystyyn, vahvat käsivarret kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen ja hänen niskaansa painui ällöttävän hellä suudelma. Rollinsilla oli kädessään Kazin kävelykeppi, ja hän painoi sen Kazin rintaa vasten kuin riman, joka esti häntä liikkumasta.

“Jos kerrot tästä illasta kenellekään”, Rollins kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ääni pehmeänä kuin kallein sametti, “yksitoista voi olla vaikka niiden alaistesi lukumäärä, joiden päät ripustan seinälle Palatsin pelisalin koristukseksi.”

“Uhkauksesi käyvät kerta toisensa jälkeen tylsemmiksi”, Kaz sanoi ja kiersi sormensa kävelykepin varisenpään muotoisen kahvan ympärille. Toinen käsi löysi tiensä ylös Rollinsin hiuksiin, ja Kaz tukisti niistä ilkeästi vetäessään Rollinsin kauemmas ihostaan. Nyt kun kiihko oli poissa ja sen tilalla oli vain väsymystä, kosketus oli taas lähes sietämätöntä.

“Jos haluat samanlaista koskaan uudelleen, pidä kielesi kurissa.” Hänen ei olisi pitänyt luvata, mutta Rollinsin yllättynyt henkäys tuntui kuitenkin jollakin tapaa sen arvoiselta.

“On vaikeaa kuvitella, että kuuluisa Kaz Brekker kieltäytyisi tilaisuudesta aiheuttaa vähän kipua”, Rollins nauroi ja laski kätensä Kazin housujen etumukselle. “Pidit siitä, myönnä pois.”

Kaz hymähti mitäänsanomattomasti ja liikahti hieman, tallaten metallivahvisteisella kengänkannallaan Rollinsin suojattomalle jalkapöydälle. “Pidätkö vain veitsistä vai läähätätkö tällaisenkin perään?”

Rollins sihahti kivusta ja astahti viimein kauemmas päästäen Kazin pois syleilystään.

“Ei sanaakaan, tarkoitan sitä. Ja usko pois, saan vielä selville mitä oikein juonit, poika”, Rollins lupasi itsevarma hymy taas huulillaan.

Kaz kohautti olkaansa ja vastasi hymyyn pilkallisesti, haastavasti. Miettiköön Rollins päänsä puhki jos halusi; hänen kohtalonsa oli jo sinetöity, eikä sitä voisi muuttaa vaikka hän keksisikin vastauksen.

Kaz asteli huoneen poikki ovelle tukeutuen keppiinsä tavallista raskaammin. Hän oli opetellut kävelemään niin, ettei epämukavuutta juuri erottanut ulospäin, mutta hänelle itselleen jalka säteili itsepintaista tykyttävää kipua tehden jokaisesta askeleesta tuskallisen. Reittä pitkin valuva noro oli muuttunut viileäksi ja alkanut kuivua, ja Kaz tunsi olonsa kaikin puolin kurjaksi.

Kierreportaat alakertaan olivat pitkät kuin nälkävuosi, mutta ainakin pimeä ja tyhjä portaikko antoi hänelle hetken rauhan ajatella ennen kuin hänen täytyisi taas kohdata Pim, Anika ja muut.

Rollins tuskin keksisi yhteyttä ainakaan heti, mutta Kazille yhdentoista viillon merkitys oli päivänselvä. Jordien kuolemasta oli nyt kulunut kymmenen vuotta ja seitsemän kuukautta. Yksitoista saisi olla Pekka Rollinsin armonvuosien määrä; pian Kaz ottaisi kostonsa korkojen kera.

Viime kuukausina heidän tasapainonsa oli järkkynyt suuntaan jos toiseenkin, ja vaikka Kazin täytyi myöntää edes itselleen, että kyllä hän siitä silloin tällöin nautti, sen ajan olisi kuitenkin loputtava pian. Se oli lupaus ja uhkaus, niin Kazille itselleen kuin Rollinsillekin. Kazin olisi aloitettava suunnittelu ja pian myös lopetettava Safiiripalatsissa ravaaminen. Olisi keksittävä jokin konflikti, jonka varjolla lopettaa tämä typerä suhde, ja sitten hän voisi taas rauhassa keskittyä Rollinsin lopullisen tuhoamisen suunnitteluun.

Viisi kuukautta jäljellä, ja sitten Kaz olisi lopullisesti vapaa. Yhdestoista vuosi olisi viimeinen, jona Rollins sai kulkea vapaana Ketterdamin kaduilla ja tallata Jordien muistoa jalkoihinsa. Kaz ottaisi häneltä viimein kaiken, Dime Lionsit, Safiiripalatsin, pikku Albyn, _kaiken._ Pian hän ei enää antaisi Rollinsin koskea paljaaseen ihoonsa, ei enää koskaan.

Kazin täytyisi vain välttää katsomasta tekemiään viiltoja ja näkemästä, kuinka petollisen, houkuttavan helppoa olisi vetää niiden jatkoksi Rollinsin lämpimään, savuntuoksuiseen ihoon vielä muutama lisää.


End file.
